


Sam & Jack

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Sam & Jack

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
